High School Life
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: The teenage lives of Regina, Gold, and Killian.
1. Chapter 1

"Money first." Gold told his client. The autumn weather was getting colder and Gold just wanted to make the deal and go home. His client riffled through his pockets and came out with twenty dollars. He handed the bill to Gold and in exchange received his 'merchandise'.  
"As always," Gold said, watching his client walk away, "a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

"Slut!" Mary Margaret screamed at the young brunette. She kicked her in her stomach.  
"Stay away from my boyfriend." The cheerleader said, kicking her school mate yet again.  
"Mary," Ruby said, "school's about to start. We can't be late."  
"Fine." Mary replied. She kicked Regina one last time before spitting on her.  
"Let's go." The two cheerleaders ran towards the high school.

* * *

"Killian, what are you doing in here?"  
She asked him. "You don't have my class until fourth period."  
"Yes," Killian said, "but I believe I left something in here yesterday."  
"Really?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.  
"Yes, really." Killian responded. He started walking around the classroom, pretending to be looking for some unknown item.  
"What have you lost?" The older woman asked him.  
He stops for a brief moment. He hasn't thought of that. He just wanted to be around her. Her presence was what he was really seeking when he came into her classroom.  
"My contacts." He said, saying the first thing that came to his mind.  
"You wear contacts?" She asked him.  
"It's a secret. I don't tell many people." He told her, smiling.  
"Well, your eye color looks the same as it did yesterday."  
"They're transparent." He clears his throat. "I wear pellucid contacts. As I said, I like to keep it a secret."  
"Right." She said. "How about I look for your eye contacts and you head to your first period class?"  
"I guess, I could." He said, looking at his history teacher.  
"Now hurry, I don't want you to be late." She practically pushed him out of her class. Her contact with him was enough to stop his heart from beating. He didn't want her to let go. Killian wanted her hands on him forever.

* * *

**A/N:** can you guess what Gold was selling to his 'client'? And, who is Killian's teacher?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Warning, light talk of cutting. Self harm.

* * *

The concrete was hard beneath her body. Her stomach was most likely going to bruise in the morning. And the pain in her abdomen made her only wish she was cramping. Intense throbbing surfaced and she held onto her stomach, hoping that somehow the gesture would make the affliction stop. She was wrong.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to beat her up like that." Ruby told her friend, Snow, in their Chemistry class.  
"Are you feeling sorry for that slut?" Snow asked her.  
"No, it's just..."  
"It's just what, Ruby?! She slept with my boyfriend. It's her fault she couldn't keep her legs closed. She was asking for it. The b**** is lucky I only kicked the s*** out of her."

* * *

"Hey, Gold!" Jefferson yelled from across the street. Gold could already tell he was jittery. Jefferson was always jittery. Gold didn't complain though. Jefferson was his best customer.  
"Ah, Jefferson, what brings you here?" As if he didn't know already know.  
"I..I need..."  
Gold held his hand up. "Sarcasm Jefferson. I know exactly why you are here."  
Jefferson smiled as he continued to shake. Gold opened his book bag and fished out a zip-lock bag full of a white substance. Some would mistake it for flour; some.  
Jefferson had been buying from Gold long enough to know he'd want the money first.  
"Here...here's your hundred dollars." Jefferson said, almost dropping the bill.  
Gold stuffed the money in his pocket and in return, gave Jefferson his 'merchandise'.  
Gold zipped up his book bag.  
"Same time next month, my little mad hatter?" Gold called him that because he would always put his 'merchandise' in his hat. And, not to mention the fact that the guy was a little nuts. Jefferson nodded his head eagerly and walked away, still twitching.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Killian's classmate asked him. "You seem to be very anxious." The ivory skinned girl noted. Killian was fidgety. He kept tapping his pen against his notebook and looking at the clock.  
"I'm alright, love." He told her. He looked at her, taking in her beauty. He smiled. "I never knew you cared so much."  
"I...I don't. Your pen tapping was distracting me from my book." She said, holding it up for him to see. He couldn't make out the title completely, but it had something to do with fifty shades.  
'Fifty shades of what?' Killian thought to himself.

* * *

"Fml." Regina muttered, picking herself up off the alleyway floor. She brushed herself off and picked up the school supplies that fell out of her book bag. Well, they didn't exactly 'fall' out, Mary Margaret dumped them out, either way, Regina put them back where they belonged. Her stomach still hurt and she really needed to go the clinic. She couldn't run because of her injuries. Regina wasn't one to skip school. But, she had to go to see a doctor, it was urgent. Besides, what did it matter anyway. She no longer cared about being the perfect student. She no longer cared about getting good grades. F*** everybody and everything. That's how Regina saw life now. She just didn't care anymore. She couldn't. Not after what happened. Her biggest challenge nowadays was if she should get up in the morning. And she was regretting getting up today.  
Her biggest contemplation wasn't what college she was going to. But, which blade would feel best running across her skin. Though, Regina knew she could no longer cut because of her new found circumstances.  
Regina's old life used to be tolerable. Not perfect, just tolerable. But, now. Now it was unbearable. Sometimes she wondered why she just didn't end it all. But, the answer was always the same; Henry.  
'Henry,' was her father's name. He died in a home invasion. Regina was just a kid when it happened, but she remembered that day from start to finish. Unfortunately, she had a front row seat to her father's murder. Regina loved her father and that was why she chose his name for her unborn child. Assuming the child was a boy, of course. She knew after taking a beating like that, she would need to go to the clinic. She hoped with all her might that she was still with child. This baby was all she had left. Her saving grace. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she held onto her stomach as she made her way to Storybrooke's free clinic.

* * *

**A/N: **So, now can you guess what Gold was selling to his loyal client, Jefferson? Just who was Killian chatting with? And who is his teacher that's he's head over heels for? Clue: you haven't guessed it yet. Good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Events in the past will be in _italics_. Warning: there will be cutting in this chapter.

* * *

Regina sat silently in the waiting room staring at the yellow and white checkered walls. She couldn't let go of her stomach in fear that somehow that would cause her to lose her baby. She knew it didn't make any sense but, she still couldn't let go. She began moving her feet back and forth, somewhat childlike, just waiting to be seen.

* * *

_"Where is it?!" Regina cried, frantically looking for her blade. She knew she put it in the medicine cabinet in her bathroom, but now it wasn't there. And she was in dire need to cut. Her life had somehow gotten worse than she could have ever imagined. This month had been hard to get through and her cutting had been at its absolute worst._ _It was sick really, feeling the blade rip apart her skin was far too addictive for her to stop. She enjoyed it. It was the only thing in her life that made her happy and she had no intention of stopping. But now that she couldn't find her blade, she was having a complete and total melt down. Regina was desperate._ _"Next time, I get two." She told herself. She looked in her drawers, under her pillow, in her sheets, she even looked under her bed. But, she didn't find it. Tears started to fall from her eyes and the more she wiped them away, the more they seemed to cascade._ _Regina sat on her bed awhile, drowning in her sorrows, before the thought hit her like a bullet in the head; 'Katherine'._ _Katherine was Regina's foster mother. She knew of Regina's obsessive need to bleed, and so she kept all of the sharp objects in her room. Even the knives._ _She crept to Katherine's bedroom and surprisingly found it unlocked._ _"That's odd." Regina said. Katherine usually kept her bedroom door locked, just in case Regina got any ideas. Regina quickly opened the door and walked in. Katherine's room was different than any other 35 year old woman's. The reason being, she liked the color pink. Her room was adjourned with that color and that color only. Regina didn't care much for the light colors. She liked the deep dark ones: red, purple, black._ _'I have to get out of here.' She thought to herself. She opened Katherine's drawers one at a time, finding clothes upon clothes but not finding what she was looking for; her blade._ _"Damn. Where is it?" She said, frustrated. She looked over at the closet, walked over, peeked inside, and unfortunately saw that her blade wasn't in there either. But, luckily there were knives. And knives were better than nothing._ _She took one, closed the closet, and left Katherine's room just the way it was. She went back to her bathroom, rolled her sleeve up and slowly began to cut away the pain. She sighed in relief at the first cut._ _It had stung, it had bleed, and it had felt so very good. She smiled, as she continued to slice away._ _With each cut, Regina remembered that night three weeks ago. She remembered smelling the axe spray on his body. (which she now hated btw) The way he held her down. The ice in his voice when he told her not to tell anyone._ _"Who would believe you, anyway?"_ _Those words echoed in her mind as she slashed away at her wrist. With each memory, Regina began to carve harder and cut deeper. Before she knew what was happening, her arm was engulfed with blood. She lost her balance and with a thud, she collapsed onto the bathroom floor. She felt weak, she couldn't get up._ _"Why can't I get up?"_ _For some reason she wanted to rest. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She couldn't hold on any longer, and the darkness consumed her._

* * *

Killian zoomed out of his Algebra two class as soon as the bell rang. The sooner he got to his second period class, the sooner it would be over. And he'd be that much closer to seeing her. Gym was his next period and it went by fairly fast. He changed out of his school uniform and into his gym clothes. Which consisted of a white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. David made his way into the locker room short after, and Killian decided it was time to leave. Listening to David brag about sleeping with yet another girl, wasn't what Killian wanted to do.

* * *

_Regina awoke to bright lights hurting her eyes. She gradually opened them to find that she was no longer at home._ _"Where...where am I?" She asked, pulling herself up._ _"Don't try to move." Katherine told her._ _"You're in the hospital, sweetie. You- you had an accident."_ _"What?" Regina said._ _"You cut yourself. Except this time, you tried to kill yourself. I'm more than certain I took your blade away. I told you to talk to me if you felt like cutting. You must have known I meant suicide too?"_ _"Katherine, I wasn't..." But before Regina could finish her statement the doctor came into the room._ _"Regina Mills?" He read off of his chart._ _"Yes that's her." Katherine said._ _"My name's Dr. Whale and I have to say, you're one lucky girl. Generally, people who lose that much amount of blood, don't make it. Especially, when they're with child."_ _Regina's eyes widen._ _"What?!" Katherine said, looking over at the brunette._ _'I'm pregnant?' Regina thought. 'Oh, God. He... he's the father...'_ _"Is that why you tried to kill yourself, honey? I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled that you're pregnant at 16. But killing yourself..."_ _"Is...is the baby..." Regina began to ask._ _"The baby's fine." Dr. Whale answered. "He or she is a fighter."_ _"He," Regina said, "he is a fighter." She held her stomach searching for signs of life. She had a feeling that her baby was a boy and she had the perfect name for him. She couldn't believe that something amazing could come out of something so terrible, but she didn't care. She was going to have a baby. A human being was forming inside of her. She hadn't met her child yet but she already loved him._ _"Regina," Katherine said, interrupting the young girl's thoughts, "who's the father?"_

* * *

"As I said before, Miss. Mills, your baby is a fighter." Dr. Whale said. She exhaled in relief. "So, my baby's going to be okay?" "Yes, you're baby is going to be just fine. It's strange. Normally, when pregnant women fall down a flight of stairs, their chances of keeping their baby are slim to none. But, with you it's different. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were magical." 'Yeah right.' Regina thought. 'If I'm magical then this is a fairy tale. And, I should be expecting my knight in shining armor any second now.'

* * *

**A/N:** Just in case I confused anyone, there is no curse. No magic. Sorry for no Gold this chapter. Can you imagine Killian in sweat pants? Regina and Killian are in 11th grade. One of you guessed who Killian's teacher is! And Golden Beauty, Gold is a drug dealer. He sold Jefferson heroin.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Who's the father, Regina?" Katherine asked, again. Staring at her, waiting for an answer. Regina didn't know how to respond. She couldn't tell her foster mom who the father was without explaining to her what happened. She couldn't tell Katherine that David was the father without telling her what he did to her. And she definitely did not want to tell anyone that he raped her. So, she just laid there. Trying to come up with some type of explanation that would suffice for her foster mother._

* * *

Regina was on her way out of the clinic when she bumped into a blonde, who was on her way in.  
"I'm sorry." She told the girl.  
The blonde just shook her head.  
"It's fine." She said, rushing in before the brunette had a chance to say anything else.  
Regina looked at her wrist watch.  
9:30.  
'Third period has begun.' Regina thought to herself. She didn't know if she should try to go to school or just skip it for the rest of the day.  
She held her stomach, yet again. She had a habit of doing that.  
Regina didn't know if Mary Margaret would want a chance to finish what she'd started, so she thought it better to skip. Henry was more important than anything in her life. And he wasn't even born yet.

* * *

Killian practically raced to his third period. Back in his school uniform he was on his way to his history class. One more period and that was it!

* * *

The autumn crisp air was harsh against Regina as she sat in the park, just letting the day pass her by. She was glad she brought her cardigan with her for school. She reached in her book bag and grabbed it. Wrapping it around her shaking shoulders. No one was in the park. The yellow and red leaves adjourned the park so beautifully. Regina enjoyed the scene. She didn't love the autumn season, but that didn't mean she hated it. She just dealt with it. It seemed like all the seasons were either too cold or too hot. The only season she could say she hated was winter. It was just too cold.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. :( Hoped this clarified some things for you. Oh, and Insidious chapter 2 comes out tomorrow. Totally going to see it cause Barbara Hershey's in it. (she plays Cora on Once Upon a Time) Call me a stalker, I don't care. She was fricking awesome as Cora. :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Skipping school, dearie?"  
Regina turned around and looked at the stranger standing beside her. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Can I help you?" She asked him.  
He smiled at her. "No. But, I can help you."  
Gold said, reaching into his book bag and pulling out a zip-lock bag full of the same white substance he had previously sold to Jefferson.  
"Flour?" Regina asked, puzzled.  
"Is that supposed to be funny Miss. Lucas?"  
"Lucas?" Regina replied, confused.  
"Gold!" Ruby called from across the park. She was standing over by the bushes, wearing a red sweatshirt with the hoodie covering her face.  
Gold looked at Regina somewhat embarrassed.  
"My apologizes." Gold said, placing the drugs back in his book bag.  
"It seems I've mistaken you for someone else." With that, he made his way across the park, over towards the bushes.  
She watched with intent as Gold walked away. She saw him hand Ruby, the friend of the evil Mary Margaret, what she now knew wasn't flour.  
'Must be drugs.' Regina concluded.  
'But why's Ruby buying drugs?' She pondered for a minute. The thought left her as soon as it came though. She knew she should be more concerned but this was the best friend of Mary Margaret. This girl just stood by and watched as she got the s*** kicked out of her. Besides, Ruby was old enough, she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Hey." Ruby said, as Gold unzipped his bag.  
"Miss. Lucas?" He asked this time.  
"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Why?"  
"Just verifying." Gold responded. "I have what you asked for."  
Ruby shifted from one foot to the other.  
"You do know how this works, correct?" Gold asked.  
Ruby shook her head.  
"Well," Gold started, "you give me the money first and then I give you the merchandise."  
Ruby went into her pockets and handed Gold five 20 dollar bills.  
"That's the proper amount, right?" Ruby asked him.  
"Indeed, it is." Gold said, handing her the zip-lock bag.  
"And this is the supply of the strongest drug I hold," Gold told her, "Heroine."

Regina and Ruby's eyes met for a second before the red hoodied girl hurried away, carrying her merchandise with her.  
'Meanie.' Regina thought to herself. Regina could have sworn she saw a wave of sadness wash over Ruby's brown eyes. But, she shrugged it off.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for no Killian this chapter and I'm sorry this is short. Season 3 is here and I'm so happy Gold killed Tamara. :D


End file.
